


You are worth it

by Writingstuffs_09



Category: Jeongcheol - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:05:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingstuffs_09/pseuds/Writingstuffs_09
Summary: Choi Seungcheol the leader for Seoul HQ top agents team, all his life he always thinks that feelings can only distract you, especially in the midst of a war between the other company with broad HQ like them.Yoon Jeonghan the leader for Los Angeles HQ top agents team, has to face the fact his institute or HQ perished to the ground and out of the other 100 of top agents, only 20 of them manage to survive. and not to mention being moved to Seoul HQ makes him feel uncomfortable as he will leave his family behind in America.But what will happen even in the midst of this underground mission war they have to unite despite the irresistible of sexual tension between the two even when they just first met?Will Seungcheol manage to stick with his own words?Will Jeonghan still regret coming to Seoul?P.s: Reader here will be as Seungcheol's sister, Choi Seunghee.





	1. What will we do?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first time posting my writing here so gives love and support!

Seoul, 20 November 2016 

Mingyu pacing back and forth in front of the tablet glass as a microphone attached to his left ears, Wonwoo sitting right behind him with 2 large computers as he typing furiously.  
“Stop moving around in front of me, I can’t see the screen.” Wonwoo scoffs as he still typing switching from one computer to another.  
“We haven’t got any information from them, hyung” the younger seem concerns as the guys on the other side of the microphone haven’t spoken out yet.  
“They’ll be fine, You may not hear them but I am helping them,” Wonwoo, as one of the best hacker guy in the institute trying to figure out the final code before they finally reach Mingyu again who’s been watching the red GPS of their every movement.  
“Why is Hansol going there..” As Mingyu scoot closer to the screen.  
It appears that there are 3 red dots on the screen moving fast from a corridor on the blueprint by the screen. As Mingyu keep an eye on them Wonwoo exclaims startled him.  
“AH! Got it!” Wonwoo enters the keyboard loudly. “Seungcheol Hyung?” He asked to Mingyu this time, Mingyu who keeps an eye on them still too focus as Wonwoo stand next to him now.

CUBE IT COMPANY. 22:50, 20 November 2016 

Hansol walks silently through the corridor with Seungcheol and Jun by his side. “Jun, You check the left side, Sol, you go ahead I’ll go right,” Seungcheol commands his team to spread out. Looking out for the red room where they keep the chip they need to switch. Turning of the earpiece so that they wouldn’t jam the Cube’s people communications. And they’re afraid of they might get specious as using earpiece means they need to use the Cube’s wifi. Bringing their backup earpiece using it for a short radar communication Seungcheol found it. The Red Room. “Sol, Jun, I found it” as he whispers through the earpiece. “I might have a problem guys,” Jun on the other side of the line. 

As Jun walking through the corridor a phone call interrupts his concentration with a gun on his hand he takes out his phone on his left pocket. Jihoon. Jihoon? He thought, why in the world he would call Jun from LA at this hour? “Hello?” He whispers through the phone, “Jun? Hey…Uhm are you busy?” Jun starts to walk again as he squeezes his phone between his cheek and shoulder as he continues to stay alert with the gun in his hands. “Baby…I’m kinda in the middle of something, I’ll call you later yeah?” He coos his boyfriend on the other side of the line, Jihoon unlike his usual stays silent didn’t hang up on Jun or said anything, he hears there are some rustles on the other side of the line but he couldn’t just really concentrate on it. “Baby?” Jun stop walking by then hearing the silence overtook them. “I love you..” Jihoon said in a whisper, then he hung up. Hearing the vulnerable from his boyfriend’s voice distract him as he keeps on calling Jihoon’s name as he lowers his gun. 2 Cube’s agent saw him with the phone on his hand and gun on the other quickly corners him when Seungcheol talk from the earpiece that he, in fact, has found the red room. 

With Jun got held by the 2 agents both Hansol and Seungcheol immediately go help him but knocking on the 2 agents make the whole thing got worst. Other top agents start running after them, running outside to from the building Seungcheol start to connect his microphone to Mingyu and Wonwoo back. 

Seoul HQ,  
“Hyung!” Mingyu said in surprise, “Are you guys alright?” He asked while monitoring the whole situation with Wonwoo from the computer, “I’m sending an evac to your position. Name the coordinate,” Wonwoo shout from his desks. “Hyung??” Seungcheol who had been running with the other 2 quickly said “Han 2,00897” Hansol grab Jun who’s been stumbling and looking distracted, “Hurry up hyung!! They’re close,” Wonwoo slides his chair to the telephone next to him, “Evac, to Han 2,00897” In a minute they reached the destination as a second later a black van opened for them. They climbed up fast with Beast unit from cube’s company run after them. 

In the van Hoshi’s driving while Dino’s the one opened the door for them, “Did you manage to switch the chip?” Hoshi asked from the driver seat. Seungcheol mumbles no under his breath. “What is wrong with you? What Happened back there Jun?” Hansol scolds his friend who’s been dazed off. Noticing the weird attitude from his friend he stop Hansol before Jun snapped at them. Back to the HQ, Mingyu and Wonwoo waited for them by the elevator as the 5 of them got out of the elevator Mingyu quickly bombarded them with questions. But Jun having none of it as he quickly moves away retreating back to his room. “Is, uhm he alright?” Wonwoo stared at Hansol and Seungcheol. Both of them just shrugs. “I need to heads up to the Boss, you guys just rest. Thanks, Hosh, Dino,” Seungcheol pats both of them on their shoulder. 

Jun closed his door with a slam as he quickly dials his boyfriend’s number and yet the other didn’t pick up. 

Los Angeles, 20 November 2016 

“We are under attack!” Jeonghan announced through the microphone to the whole institute. Dokyeom had already pick some weapons for them as Jihoon still typing the from his computer. Minghao quickly armed himself as he quickly goes over to Jihoon’s table as he finishing deleting all the classified files. If they’re going to wreck this institute down along with them at least these bastards won’t get anything from their systems. Then after clearing things out with the background of people shouting and shooting from outside Jihoon knows that there’s a chance he might die tonight. After the ISIS attacks in Europe, London, they knew soon or later it's going to be them. Then it hit him. Jun. in the midst of shootings with Minghao and DK still protecting Jihoon to clear all the important files and transferred them he abruptly dial his boyfriend’s phone, by the 4th ring he picks up, he said something with a whispery voice. “Jun? Hey…Uhm are you busy?” hearing that his boyfriend in the middle of mission makes him feel bad but then the attackers got loose and barged inside the institute, DK, and Minghao quickly leave his side as they start shooting them protecting Jihoon from whoever tries to near him and his system. But then there’s sound of a bomb outside, he’s terrified, he wants to see Jun. So he mutters before risking his life. “I love you…” by that he hung up, grab his gun under the table helping DK and Minghao, seeing them decreasing he started to shoot all the computers, destroying all evidence. Then DK shouts, “HYUNG WATCH OUT” then everything went black. 

Seoul HQ

Seungcheol knocks softly on his Captain’s door. There’s a bit of shouting and the sound of a table being slam. Seungcheol quickly steps back but then Jonghyun said, “Come in,” with a hesitant hand he opens the door. “Sir?” Jonghyun looks like a mess, his hair is messy and he sits with his face in his palm sighing harshly. “Is there anything I can help?” Jonghyun just looks up, “Report mission.” He said coldly. “We almost get caught, Jun, he-“ Jonghyun nods, “It’s alright, In matter of fact I need to talk to you about something..” he sits up a bit and clear his throat before he starts again, “our Los Angeles headquarter is perished, like literal, only some of the agents manage to survive, yes, hold on, that’s why I’m not mad when you said Junhui seem distracted, Jihoon, I don’t really know who survives the attacked, but I know only 20 of them survives, they’ll be divided into groups and will be send and spread to our other HQ, and there will be 4 or 5 agents moving here to Seoul HQ. I need you to help them out, I’m afraid this attack will be connected with something we’ve been trying to stop.” Jonghyun explaining everything, Seungcheol stare at his boss for a while, “So you want me to team up with them? Me, Hansol, Jun, Mingyu and Wonwoo with the 4 of them?” He asks. “Yes, I will tell you who is whom by tomorrow I still need to talk to the other Head of the Institutes.” Seungcheol nods briefly. “You may dismiss,” Jonghyun said, Seungcheol stands up and walk to the door but he stops for a while, “Ren Hyung will be fine, I’m sure of it,” He smile reassuring the older. “Thank You, Cheol” He smiles back. 

Gathering his team including Jun who’s still seem fazed he needs to deliver it slowly afraid of Jun’s reaction to this. “Ok kids, gather up.” He said standing in front of a big oval table with the tablet screen behind his back, “I’ve got a bad news for us.” Mingyu sit up for a bit waiting for the bad news to be announced. “Los Angeles HQ just got attacked, they’re perished to the ground only 20 of the active agents survive,” He said announcing it with an unreadable tone, Jun stiffen on his seat, “J-Jihoon?” He cracked asking for an assuring answer from his leader. He lowered his head, “We don’t know yet, we don’t even know who are the 20 agents who managed to survive, but the news that I’m actually here to announce is, those 20 agents will be divided into groups and will be sent to around the world institutes. That means there will be 4 or 5 new recruits for us by the end of this week, it surely fasts but the Heads of Institutes are afraid for their lives if they’re going to continue staying there after what just happened. Jun seem shaken by the news, so does everyone to be exact but Wonwoo has always been the collected one so he’s the first one who replies to the leader’s announcement, “Then we just have to hope for the best for all of them, It’s fine hyung, we can manage another recruit to the team.” He said with the straightest face but frankly, those words manage to assure Seungcheol that his team will be alright with the new 4 members in their team. “Jun?” Seungcheol called the younger, “I’m sure he’s alright, He’s a tough guy,” Seungcheol smiles. Jun nods sadly. 

After they are dismissed Seungcheol went back to his room and lay down letting the tiredness wash over him as he sighs. It’s going to be a long mission. And he drifts to a deep slumber. 

Los Angeles, Safe House Pimlico. 22 November 2016. 

Jeonghan has been restless, he couldn’t just go back to sleep after what happened to their Institutes. Moreover, to his Head of Institutes, Ren. Jeonghan sits next to the big window as he watches the night sky. DK has been on the phone all night dealing with the Heads of Institutes. It should be Jeonghan, really, he’s the leader. Somehow he still traumatized by the attacked. Jihoon, he got lucky, sure he was almost the closest person from the bomb near Ren’s office but he manages to survive. Only needing to stitch his head from bleeding and others are small wounds. Minghao has been the ones who take care of him, sometimes when Jeonghan can’t sleep he’ll sit next to his bed, reading. After for like hours, Seokmin approaches him, “Hyung,” He calls softly, the older just hums in response. “They’re moving us to Seoul, in 2 days.” He said waiting for the older to respond, “Seoul? Why? I thought I requested to be moved to anywhere nearby LA,” he asked the younger, “it's too dangerous hyung if we’re just going to move the city. Everyone’s leaving this continent by tomorrow, we’re the last.” He said. Jeonghan didn’t argue this time, Jihoon and Minghao walked in. “Whats up?” Minghao said, “They’re moving us to Seoul in 2 days, better pack things up.” Seokmin said Jihoon smiles, after the attack, they’re not allowed to contact anyone unless they’re called to, he never breaks a smile he only closes his eyes, only speak when he needs something. “Jun?” He asks, “Yes, He’ll be there,” Seokmin said in soft voice assuring that maybe the attacked has a bright side for them. Jihoon nods. Jeonghan seems unbothered. 

In 2 days they manage to pack all of their things, passport, and Visa, all of it will be managed by the HQs. It's time to leave this hell. Jeonghan thought. 

Seoul, Head Quarter, 24 November 2016. 

After hearing the complete news that it is, in fact, Jihoon’s team that’ll be moving with them somehow ease Seungcheol’s worry. At least he knows Jihoon. He can’t wait to tell Jun, he’s been a mess for the past 4 days. Gathering them again makes Junhui mentally prepare himself for the worst scenario.  
“Alright, It’s a good news,” He smiles brightly. “Jihoon is fine, in fact, his team will be the ones who’ll join us .” Jun couldn’t believe his ears. “Jihoon will come here? To Seoul? After 2 years?” Jun breakdown by the sudden mixed of emotions which startled the rest of them who's waiting for him to smile the brightest. Hansol circled his arm around the older’s shoulder, “Hyung?” Junhui keeps on choking on his own sobs, “God. Thank you..” He manages to say it out loud cueing that he’s crying because of pure joy.  
With that, they just need to wait for them to come.


	2. first meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I also posted this on AFF!

Seoul, 25 November 2016

Seungcheol wakes up earlier than he planned last night. Couldn’t bring himself back to sleep he wanders around the rooms and his feet led him to the Institute's rooftop. Lighting up a cigarette he breaths in and let them smoke curls out through his lips. He didn’t bother wearing any coat as in 2 hours he needs to welcome the new recruits. Watching the sun rises he feels at ease, he’s been worrying about a lot of stuff lately, Jonghyun’s condition. Ren died in the Los Angeles attack almost a week ago and the Head of Seoul Institute seems like not coping it well. On the other side, their mission was supposed to be an easy task. What worries him the most is the attacks that have been going on around the world. Amsterdam, Stuttgart, Thailand, London, and Los Angeles. With all these attacks Seungcheol could not help to worry his sister, Seunghee. Still living in Scotland with both of their parents as the Head of Scotland Institute and her boyfriend Joshua, makes him worry for them. Deciding to call her at 4 am in the morning, he dials his sister’s phone. 

“Seunghee-ya?” Seungcheol greets his sister, “Yes? Is everything alright?” the feminine voice asks softly. Don’t get her wrong, they both are too busy that sometimes they only manage to exchange few texts saying they’re ok. But her brother calling at 4 am in the morning KST worries her. “I’m fine, just…I just want to hear your voice,” He sighs, letting the silence overtook them. “It’s because of the LA attack isn’t it?” She asks this time, “Yeah, Be careful ok…” He reminds her again. She hums in response. “I will, I always do,” Seungcheol can hear the grins from her voice. “Aight, I have to go,” Seungcheol just hums, “I love you Oppa…” She said softly, “Love you too,” he replies just above the whisper, and she hung up. 

Looking at his wristwatch says its already 6 am by now, crushing the cigarettes with his foot Seungcheol walks back inside. Shower, and get ready for his individual mission fast before the new recruit comes. 

Los Angeles, 24 November 2016

“Alright, everything is set?” Jeonghan asks as final with luggage by his hand, Seokmin is already out loading the rest of their stuff. “Yep, we’re good to go,” Minghao smiles, by that they load their luggage’s inside the van and heads to the airport. Leaving LA has never felt this hard for Jeonghan, he couldn’t contact any of his family members nor know whether they’re alright or not. Glancing back to the city Jeonghan decided to close his eyes and let sleep take over him. 

Seoul, 25 November 2016 

As they arrived well, Jeonghan and the rest of them can feel the thumping inside their chests. It feels like they’re new agents all over again, Jeonghan misses Seoul. The weather rather colder than Los Angeles for sure and everyone’s speaking Korean! This, he misses this so much, oh how much Jeonghan wishes his family is here. Dragging their own luggage’s outside they found someone in all black with the name “Yoon Jeonghan” catches their attention. “Only Yoon Jeonghan? We exist? Thanks,” Minghao said bitterly, Seokmin just laughs brightly, “No worries it’s uncool if they wrote Jeonghan and the gang would it?” He asks to loosen up the mood.   
Approaching the slender and petite man, Jeonghan notices the tattoo by his left neck, a scorpion, then this indicates that he’s not just a normal agent, he’s one of the best. “Yoon Jeonghan?” The man asks his voice is a bit low which is surprising compares to what he looks like, he looks…not soft but he not tough too. “Yes, That’s me, and these are my teammates.” He said looking at the man in front of me, “Good, Follow me, I’m Wonwoo, Seungcheol hyung couldn’t personally pick you up as he needs to do other mission.” They just follow him and nods, Wonwoo stop for a while, “Jihoon, Jun has been waiting for you at the Institute and I’m glad you’re alright,” He smiles. Jihoon blushes a bit by the mention of his boyfriend name. “Thanks,” then after loading their stuff inside they immediately go to the Institute. 

The institute is not as big and as not as ancient as Los Angeles, to be honest, it’s more modern quite surprisingly. Entering the building he realizes how modernize this institute is with the glass tablet hanging on every corner for agents to research and put news, and Jihoon couldn’t help but to get itch looking at every of their computer station, they’re facilitated with each station at least 2 computers that immediately connects to the glass tablet in the middle of each station for meetings with their own team. Going straight pass them they're greeted by an even larger room near the weapons room, it’s in the corner, quieter than the rest of the stations it has 2 glass tablet, 1 black oval table, and 2 IT station with 2 computers on each station. “Woah,” Seokmin mutters. Wonwoo smiles a little by their reaction. 

Too amazed by the design of the Institute Jihoon didn’t realize a certain blonde agent lean himself on the oval table now standing up straight, “Baby?” He croaks out, Jihoon averts his gaze to the figure as he smiles, Jun sighs in relief as he walks past them to his boyfriend hug him tightly, resting his nose on top of his head. “Oh God, I’ve missed you…” He breaths in Jihoon’s scent. “I’ve missed you too baby,” He smiles too, tightens his hug on the taller male’s torso. Looking at the sight Jeonghan, Minghao and Seokmin smile too. Then they realize there’s another 2 guy sitting by the table, they exchange look for a second taking in the first impression of the others. Both of them stand up as they over their hands, “Mingyu,” the guy with the dark skin smile, “Jeonghan,” He smiles back, “These are Minghao, Seokmin and yeah, Jihoon” He points out his friends. “Hansol,” The other guy next to Mingyu with a foreign feature nods briefly at them. “Where’s Cheol hyung?” Wonwoo asks them. Just as he shut his mouth Seungcheol came jog a bit, 

“Hey sorry I’m late, Boss kind of occupy me for a bit earlier,” as the man with black hair hanging loosely just pass over his eyebrows makes him looks more attractive walk over them. Jeonghan who’s been looking at the man couldn’t help but stare, with a pale skin as white as the snow in December and his sturdy body only covered in a rather tight black t-shirt which hugs his toned chest perfectly makes Jeonghan hardly can breathe. And dear Angels above, his smile, Jeonghan almost slump down right there and then looking at his dimple smiles. “I’m Seungcheol the leader, nice to have you here with us,” He smiles again looking directly at Jeonghan now they locked eyes for a bit, but to Jeonghan it feels like hours as he drowns in Seungcheol’s brown orbs. “uhm…I’m J-Jeonghan, Yoon Jeonghan, the leader too,” He smiles back with a hint of rosy cheeks.   
Jihoon break the whatever tension between the two quickly, “Hey Cheol,” Seungcheol tears his gaze from the beautiful male and look at Jihoon, “Woozi-ya! How are you?” He beams a smile. The other just nods, “I’m fine, You look great,” He pointed out, “Hyung been working out,” Wonwoo said from behind while jabbing his tablet to check some news for them. Seungcheol laughs softly, “Well some missions sometimes do require a lot of working out so yeah, you look not bad for yourself,” He grins, Jun snickers by the comment, “What do you mean not bad? He’s gorgeous!” He said exaggeratingly, the rest just roll their eyes by Jun’s cheesy comment. 

“He’s cute isn’t he?” Seokmin breaks the silence of their shared room, Jeonghan just stared at him behind his suitcase, “Who?” He asks plainly, “Seungcheol hyung, I mean, with that soft smile and his athletic body, damn he’s a 10 for me,” Jeonghan snorts, “I thought you’re straight,” Seokmin finishing his last clothes putting it in the cupboard. “Oh I am, I’m as straight as spaghetti” Minghao laughs at that, “That means when the room gets steamy you’ll loosen up?” Jeonghan laughs along with them, “I don’t mind being gay for Cheol hyung, I mean have you seen the guy?” Jeonghan closes his suitcase avoiding the question. “I mean a sane man would be lying from themselves if they still said they’re straight after seeing Cheol hyung,” Seokmin said laying down, “You know, it’s funny that you talk so bluntly like that Seokmin-ah,” Jihoon finally butt in the conversation. He just shrugs. “You’re the one who knows him hyung, tell us about him,” Minghao asks, Jihoon continue folding his clothes as he pauses for a bit trying to remember what should he tell them. 

“He’s- uhm, he’s a good leader,” Jihoon said, “That’s it? I mean come on what’s he’s like? Girlfriend? Boyfriend?” Seokmin asks excitingly, “Well, here’s the thing, I know that his family lives in Scotland, they used to live here together but his dad transferred to Scotland as the Head of Scotland Institute,” They nod hearing the story, “I don’t really know his preference, to be honest, there was a rumor he almost married to this girl from Scotland, his dad’s preference back in 2014, but I don’t really know what happened after that.” They stay silent for a while, “I didn’t see any ring,” Minghao said, “So he’s straight? What a bummer right Jeonghan hyung?” Seokmin teases the older, which resulting a flying pillow landed on his face. “I wouldn’t say he’s straight, Jun said there were rumors about him and Wonwoo back during trainee days,” Seokmin gasps, “So they’re a thing?” Minghao asks now, “I don’t know, I don’t think so, Jun didn’t say anything about him and Wonwoo so, I don’t know honestly,” Jihoon also laying down now after putting his clothes neatly. Jeonghan didn’t say a thing, Of course, they’re a thing, he can see the way Wonwoo look at Seungcheol or how he answered the questions for Seungcheol as if they know what to say for the other, he thought. But why does he feel a pang of disappointment thinking that maybe Seungcheol and Wonwoo are a thing? They didn’t discuss it any further after that and sleep after the long flight.


	3. First Task

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might update real fast cause the ideas keep on coming brooooooo, enjoy!

Seungcheol lay down staring at the ceiling above him thinking about the new recruits, no, maybe just this certain recruit, with a certain blonde wavy short hair, and lighter brown orbs than him, and feminine figure, with the name of Yoon Jeonghan. The first time he looked at him, Seungcheol swears it feels like all air knocked out of his lungs, he’s so breathtakingly calm and ethereal, especially with a hint of rosy cheek and that soft smile. This is the first time after for so long he never interested with anyone now, he almost laughs to himself that this Yoon Jeonghan can do to him. Just the first meeting he almost knocked him out by his beauty, Seungcheol thinks. In the middle of replaying their short meeting, a knock on his bedroom door pulls him back to reality. 

“Come in,” Seungcheol sits up to see who’s that, “Hyung?” Wonwoo appears on the door, “Ah Wonwoo-ya, What’s the matter?” He asks, the younger come in as he closes the door behind him, “Are you busy?” He asks sitting on the edge of the older’s bed. “Not really, why?” Wonwoo seems hesitant, “Wonwoo…” Seungcheol calls him, “Hansol, no hold on, There’s another attack in New York, Sofia…” Seungcheol heart almost stopped by the news, “She didn’t make it,” Seungcheol quickly stand up as he putting on his shirt back, “Where’s he now?” Wonwoo still sitting down on Seungcheol’s bed looking at him, “At Boss’s office,” by that Seungcheol about to leave before he pauses and turns to Wonwoo, “Can you tell the others?” Wonwoo nods understand what he meant by his leader. 

Before Seungcheol about to walk straight to Jonghyun’s office he saw Hansol walking towards him, “Hansol, are you ok?” Seungcheol half shouted at him to catch the other’s attention, seeing Seungcheol in front of him, Hansol breakdown and leans on Seungcheol’s chest, “S-sofia..hyung…” He cries on Seungcheol’s chest, Seungcheol wraps his arms around his younger’s shoulder, “I know…It’s okayyoungerYou’ll be okay…” He says softly trying to at least calm the younger, Hansol couldn’t bring himself to reply the older. While Seungcheol trying to ease Hansol’s down, the others quickly pile into their station, Mingyu and Wonwoo came running, feeling concern for their youngest teammates, they’re followed by Jihoon and Jun with Minghao, Jeonghan, and Seokmin behind them. Looking at the rest of them Seungcheol tightens his hug to assure the younger, even more, this act somehow tightens Jeonghan’s heart, how caring he is as a leader. “What happened?” Seokmin whispers loudly, “NY Institute was attacked, Hansol’s family…they were there, and his sister, Sofia…She didn’t make it,” Mingyu explains it to them. Jeonghan gasps by the news, the thought of it makes him shivers, no wonder how protective Seungcheol looks like. As everyone tries to approach Hansol, Jonghyun walks out of his office looking like a mess not far from Hansol himself. With the dark circle under his eyes and messy hair, pale skin, Jeonghan almost didn’t recognize him as the boss if it weren’t because of how Mingyu bowing as he enters the room. 

“Sit down everyone,” Jonghyun says coldly doesn’t give another second glance for Hanso who’s still sobbing, but hearing the Boss’s stern voice they immediately set themselves on the chairs, Wonwoo place himself next to the glass tablet standing next to Seungcheol’s chair with Jonghyun standing opposite of him. “Your first task together for the week,” Jonghyun announces and let Wonwoo lead the information before dropping his command. 

“We know the attacks of the Institutes started last 2 weeks ago in Amsterdam, then Stuttgart, Thailand, London, Los Angeles, and New York just today,” they nod with the information, Wonwoo tap on his tablet as he transferred some of the pictures from the attacked to the glass tablet projector in front of them, “Do you notice anything? The dates? Motifs?” Wonwoo glances at them, “The attacks have 2 days’ gap before the next attack,” Seungcheol points out, Wonwoo nods, “and here,” Wonwoo says as he zooms in the attackers’ screen capture from London, “Isn’t that our pin logo?” Seokmin speaks out, “They disguise themselves?” Mingyu asks now, Wonwoo nods, “The only lead we have is that this guy, certainly disguises himself as one of our agents before the attacked happens,” Wonwoo said, but Jeonghan stays silent as he sees something that catches his eyes, a tattoo, in their Institutes, on every Institutes whether under Pledis’s Institutes or anywhere, they have their significant tattoo to tell them apart. Jeonghan stands up as he points out something on the attacker’s wrists, “Here,” Seungcheol sits up as he’s amazed by his pierce eyes, “Search the tattoo Won, you can right?” Seungcheol looks up to his best IT guy, Wonwoo nods, “Nice one Jeonghan hyung,” He said as he walks himself back to his computer, rescanning the tattoo as he searches for the similar tattoo from his database about other’s Institutes significant tattoos. Jonghyun just stands there waiting for them to figure things out, Jihoon then approaches Wonwoo, helping him. “You can use the other station next to mines, I’ll send the scanned tattoo to you,” Wonwoo said to Jihoon. Seungcheol turns himself to Hansol check on him for a second as he starts to calm himself down, “If you need to go back to your room, I won’t stop you,” Seungcheol smiles, Hansol just shook his head, “I’ll be here,” Seungcheol just nods as he walks approaching Wonwoo and stand next to him, “Found it?” Wonwoo still too focus, “Hold on,” Seungcheol just stands there waiting, “Anything I can help besides waiting for you?” He asks softly putting his hand on Wonwoo’s upper back, Wonwoo grabs the stack of files and hands it out to Seungcheol as he looks up to him briefly, “Look at these pictures, If you find anything to give it to me,” He curves up a smile. “Okay, Boss,” He teases, Wonwoo just smiles as he pushes the older back to his table. 

Jeonghan looking at them with intent eyes, the way Seungcheol puts his hand behind Wonwoo’s back, or the way Wonwoo looks at Seungcheol with the softest smile or the tiny gestures of how they would approach each other. He can’t lie that he kind of feel of jealous over Wonwoo, but this couldn’t be a crush would it? He thought to himself, not realizing Seungcheol has walked towards him. “Jeonghan,” He breaths out and smiles, “Help me with these?” He showed him the stack of flies from Wonwoo earlier. Without hesitation, he nods eagerly, “Follow me then,” as Seungcheol walk them to his desk. His desk is neat with the stationaries sit on next to the 2 large computer and there’s a picture of 2 children, a guy and a girl with black hair, they look so cute. “Ahaha thanks, that’s my sister and me when I was 5 and she was 3,” Jeonghan furrowed his eyebrows, “Are you a psychic?” Seungcheol chuckles, “You were thinking out loud, Han-ah,” as he sits in front of the computer putting the files next to his stationaries. Jeonghan grabs a chair next to him and sits himself down too. They both work in silence sometimes asking for each other’s opinion, Jeonghan found something and let Seungcheol the ones who scan the picture for Wonwoo. “Wonnie, I just sent new stuff,” Seungcheol half shouts from his desks. “Wonnie?” Jeonghan asks, “Yeah, ahah it's his nickname from me,” Jeonghan just furrowed his eyebrows. “Hey don’t get us wrong, he’s been my best friend since I ever joined the agency which is like half of my life then,” He smiles, “I’m not implying anything,” Jeonghan said pouting, Seungcheol thought, it was the cutest pout ever. “you furrowed your eyebrows, I just need to clear things up when people mistook us as something we are not,” He chuckles, Jeonghan just nods by the answer, and somewhat happy meaning that Seungcheol and Wonwoo are just merely childhood best friends. “You don’t have the thought to date him?” Seungcheol laughs, “No, It’s weird you know, dating your own childhood best friend, besides, Wonwoo doesn’t swing that way,” Jeonghan stop working as he looks at him, “Swing what way?” Seungcheol also stops working as he looks back at him, You know, he’s not gay,” Jeonghan just stares at him, does this mean he is? Jeonghan wants to ask but he’s too afraid so he let the topic slips away as they continue working. 

Finished collecting all the data, Jonghyun assigns their first task as a team. “Alright, what do we got Wonwoo?” Wonwoo stands up with Jihoon operating the screen, “It’s NCT, not CUBE,” Wonwoo says, which shock most of them especially Mingyu, “But, NCT... we never had a conflict with them do we?” He asks in disbelief. “I don’t know gyu…all I know I’ll put their asses down after what they did,” Hansol speaks up after the incident. Jeonghan and Seungcheol just stand where they are looking at them, “Continue, Wonwoo…” Seungcheol told the yunger. “Well, the tattoo Jeonghan hyung found is actually a dragon, and that belongs to Johnny Seo, one of NCT’s snipper. “Snipper? Working as the front row attackers?” Jeonghan asks, “I know Johnny, Hyung isn’t he the ones who used to come to Jess’s coffee shop?” Seokmin asks Jeonghan this time, “AH, Yes that Johnny,” Seungcheol glances at him, “What that Johnny?” Jeonghan about to explain as Minghao beats him to it, “Johnny used to come to Jess’s coffee shop where we usually hang out in LA, to hit on Jeonghan hyung but hyung always rejected him, but I’m pretty sure he was close with Rena isn’t he?” Minghao said, “Well that’s because Rena is the only person who works near Jeonghan hyung,” Seokmin said. Seungcheol raised one of his eyebrows at Jeonghan by that, “Don’t give me that look,” Jeonghan pushes him half-heartedly, Seungcheol laughs. “Well, Boss?” Wonwoo quirks his brows at Jonghyun. “Try to intel NCT’s HQ by this week, I want to hear the report.” And he left. “Well that was very specific,” Seokmin said. And the others just laugh along.


	4. First Field

NCT HQ, 20:30 

“How’s up there?” Minghao asks through his earpiece to Mingyu, “It’s fine, Chill hao, I’ll watch your asses from here,” assuring the younger for the hundred times now, its Seungcheol’s turn to glance back, “He’s good, trust me, he’s good at whatever he’s doing up there,” He said to defend Mingyu. Jeonghan who’s sitting at the café across the HQ with a cup of latte in front of him just sips his latte while glancing at the HQ. “Dokyeom-ah, position?” Jeonghan checks up on his team, “landed safely on the net, setting up the Kraken.” The younger said while opening his gun, “Switch to night vision,” Seungcheol instructed him, “Roger, boss.” Seokmin does as Seungcheol says. Seungcheol who’s watching from the rooftop right next to NCT HQ with Minghao waits for Hansol and Jun to hack on the CCTV just leans on the trail patiently, “Report guys,” Seungcheol demands, “Hold on,” Jun said in tight voice as he’s choking the night guard silently while Hansol putting their drive to hack the CCTV for Wonwoo and Jihoon to work with, “Wonwoo hyung,” Hansol reports, “Got it, Hoon-ah you’re in too?” Jihoon nods as he checks all the CCTV, “Don’t use the back door guys, from the rooftop will do, there’s a glass roof and right underneath it is a garden.” Seungcheol who’s been waiting for the signal re-doing his shoelace preparing to do the jump to the NCT HQ rooftop and Minghao has already stood on the edge of the rails. Landed safely on the rooftop Hansol and Jun still preparing for their hooks from the ground, finally settling themselves on the rooftop they see what Jihoon meant by the roof of glass. “Laser it,” Jun pulls out the tiny pen from his pocket and prepare to make a hole, moving backward to give Jun some space, in no time there’s the hole for them to break into the HQ, “Wonwoo can you see us if we’re in later?” Seungcheol asks through the earpiece, “Uhm, Yes yes, it’s surprisingly not as complicated as Cube’s CCTV so I can see you guys clearly.” Seungcheol nods, Jeonghan sits impatiently, he wants to go too, but Seungcheol was right they need someone for the lookout from outside and besides Minghao is better at snooping around. 

“We’re in,” Hansol whispers, they look around the garden it’s a big ass garden. “This garden is huge why the heck do they need this big garden for?” Hansol said while looking around, “Watch out guys outside of that garden there are 2 guys guarding it.” Jihoon said watching their moves from the screen. “Hansol-ah, hold on let’s go together,” Seungcheol has already pulled out his guns. Right after Seungcheol’s countdown they immediately break in not forgetting to use the silencer to minimize the sounds, as usual, Seungcheol gesture Jun to the left, Hansol and Minghao straight and he, himself will go to the right. Spread out as Seungcheol has ordered, Hansol goes straight ahead, he finds doors in white almost like it blends in with the corridor wall, “What are they again?” Hansol asks, “NCT”? Aren’t they scientists?” Jun asks back to him, “Yes, NCT works under SM Organization, they’re indeed work in Science area, they research and releases new both medicine and poison. They’re one of the biggest deathly scientists in the field. Last year they hit the biggest profit after officially sold their deadliest poison.” Jihoon explains it to them, Jeonghan shivers by the news, If CUBE work in the technology field, Seventeen work in the assassination, NCT work in the science field. Those three never really had a problem with each other until KaHi their older generation once assassinated CUBE’s and NCT’s leader back in 2000, used to works in such area KaHi easily clear up her traces on the tasks. Though, in 2010, 10 years after the death of Taeyon and Dojoon seem will still haunt Pledis organizations that lead to why Seventeen as Pledis’s ‘clear up’ branch have to deal and get into the way of these organizations to clean their older’s mess. “What kind of poison?” Jeonghan asks sipping his drink. “T.Vanna, I guess that’s what it’s called,” Jihoon said, “What’s so good about it?” Mingyu asks, “inject those in your body, 10 minutes from then you’ll die. The poison closes all of your system, lungs, blood vessels then brain dead for the last 3 minutes,” Wonwoo explain it so casually, “Damn, and why are we messing with these people?” Seokmin hisses, “We’re not, they are,” Seungcheol whispers, as he keeps walking placing the little camera on every corner he encounters, right before he’s about to place the last one someone’s got out from the door talking. “Hyung, is so cranky lately,” the male with brunette hair said cursing under his breath, “Well I would too if someone’s messing with my image reputation,” the other said walking beside the brunette hair guy, “It was 10 years ago goddamn, move on with life,” He scoffs, “You don’t know what Taeyong hyung has to put through over those 10 years then, just do what he says or else,” the other said walking away from the brunette. Seungcheol hides behind the pillar until both of them pass him by then he put the last camera on. “I’m done, Won?” Wonwoo slides his chair to the side checking the camera, “Connected, we’re good.” Jun on the other side easily put the camera jumping swiftly from corner to corner, “It’s set,” Jun report to them, “Jihoonie can you see it?” the smaller male move to his left side checking the camera his boyfriend just set, “Yeap, I see you,” Jun smirks as he teasingly blow kiss to the camera and wink, Jihoon blushes at that, “Ck, stop before you’ll get caught,” Jun chuckles, “I’ll do anything just to see your smile baby,” Seokmin faking a gagging sound on the other side of the earpiece, “Mingyu, you see me from your place? Fucking shoot me,” He said disgusted by the lovebird's conversations, Jeonghan laughs. “You’re just jealous you lonely bitch,” Jihoon said pettily, Hansol and Minghao on the other side decided just to shake their heads and continue put some of the cameras, walking almost tiptoeing they manage to put the camera silently, not until Hansol accidentally step on the certain square floor, then there’s laser starting to shoot through the corridor, Seungcheol who hears the loud noise is abruptly startled seeing the laser almost reach to him, “Wonwoo!!” Seungcheol half yells to the younger, “Hansol! He stepped on the wrong floor it triggers the alarm, run! I’ll send evac, Jeonghan Hyung!” Wonwoo slides his chair to the other side to help them by rebooting their technology so they won’t get locked inside, running stumblingly the four of them run back to the rooftop with many of their agents run after them. “Mingyu in position,” Wonwoo said sternly, Jun who’s running ahead everyone pulls himself up with the rope they went down the first place, Seungcheol stay behind a little, shoots at them to hold them down for a while so that they can escape first, as the rest of them ready to pull Seungcheol up, he’s shot by his thighs, “AHHhH,” Seungcheol groans in pain, hearing the painful groan Jeonghan quickly drive hurriedly under the building, “I’m setting the net,” Mingyu and Seokmin ready with their guns, “Hyung hurry up, Seungchel hyung losing too much blood,” Hansol said holding the older up who’s getting dizzier by minute, Minghao rips his longer sweater and tie it tightly around the wound to prevent the blood for a while. Seungcheol hisses in pain, then there’s some agent started catching them up, Mingyu and Seokmin quickly shoo them dead, “DONE, Hurry up!” Jeonghan shouts from down, Jun jumps first landed safely. Then Seungcheol landed with a loud groan, Jeonghan quickly grab his hand help him stand and quickly prioritize him to sit in the front to make him feel comfortable, he circle Seungcheol arm around his neck as he hug the older’s waist tightly, “You’re okay...” Jeonghan soothingly tells him, Seungcheol laughs breathlessly lolling his head to the younger’s shoulder. Sitting Seungcheol as he lets go of the older only to let the older slump to his seat. The older can only look up to the younger with half eyes opened as the blood keep on flowing and he’s getting dizzier. Jeonghan worries for him as he pushes the older’s parted bangs back as cold sweat dripping down from his forehead. “Just wait for a bit yeah?” Jeonghan says softly, Seungcheol looks up to him and smiles a little, with the rest of them finally manage to jump and settle at the back Jun already shouts at Jeonghan to hurry up. Mingyu and Seokmin who see their car already moving, they started to run from their position to the extract position to be pick up. 

Seventeen HQ  
Lifting the older and putting him on the emergency bed they quickly rush him to the Health Centre, Nayoung as the head of Health Centre instructed nurses to check up on Jun, Hansol, Minghao, Mingyu, and Seokmin to see if there’s any bruises or cuts they need to do. While they were waiting outside the room, with some nurse treating Hansol’s bruise from the jump. There’s a sound of heels, and rustling voices, “Where is he,” a feminine voice mutters loudly, Jun who’s standing up look at the source of the voice quickly standing straight, “Seunghee…” He said almost inaudibly. Jeonghan looks up to the source of Jun’s shocked face there’s standing a girl with tan skin, and long wavy hazelnut brown hair reaching past her shoulder, she’s wearing black skinny jeans and black sleeveless turtleneck, and her high stiletto boots. Saying she’s beautiful is an understatement, she looks graceful and gorgeous. “Junie!” The girl called Seunghee approaches him with a worried face, “Where’s Cheolie?” She asks desperately, Hansol who’s bruise been treated snap his head so fast Seokmin thought he will most likely about to break his neck, “Seunghee-ya?” he says standing up, the mentioned girl turns around and smile softly, “Hi Vernonie,” Seokmin swears he could see flower background behind her smile, there’s a slight dimple just under the curve of her smile and it makes her look even cuter. “He’s still inside, it’s just one bullet in his thigh, don’t worry,” Jun smiles, Jihoon and Wonwoo who just got there too stop by dead track, especially Wonwoo who looks like just seen a ghost, his face pale and his eyes widen seeing the figure in front of him. “S-Seunghee…” Wonwoo mutters under his breathe, Seunghee looks to the source of the voice, she could not help the tense expression on her face for a brief moment before she smiles, “Hi Wonwoo-nie,” Wonwoo with still tense posture return with a tight smile, Jeonghan who’s been watching just sit there curiously who is this Seunghee. When Nayoung out from the room she immediately recognizes Seunghee as she smile sweetly, “Seunghee-ya, nice to see you here,” Seunghee did not return the smile as she worriedly asks how’s Seungcheol is doing, Nayoung just smiles, “He’s alright, he loses a lot of blood, he manages to survive, he always does,” Jun nods, “He’s still in pain?” he asks, Nayoung avert her gaze to Seunghee, “Not when she’s here, I’m sure he’ll ecstatic seeing you here,” Seunghee smiles softly at that. Nayoung let them visits him immediately as she said it’s nothing serious compared to other conditions the leader’s been through before, “1 bullet on his thigh is just a scratch for Seungcheol,” Nayoung jokes before letting them visit him. Seungcheol surprisingly already sitting on his bed with his eyes closed. Seunghee burst inside, “Cheolie!” She walks approaching the older, Seungcheol snap his eyes open as a smile spread across his face, before he may look pale, with a simple calling from Seunghee Jeonghan can see the way Seungcheol’s eyes twinkles at the pet name, and Jeonghan feels out of place being there. Seughee runs to him as she envelops him with a hug and snuggles her face on the older’s crook of the neck, “Hey baby,” Seungcheol mutters returning the hug, the pet name somehow drops Jeonghan’s heart right to his ass. Of course, what did he think? Of course, she’s Seungcheol lover, she’s graceful, gorgeous, kind, and Seungcheol on the other side tough, loving, sturdy but behind all of that he’s just a giant of fluff. Jun smiles at the sight, Seunghee pulls away, “Bitch, If you ever do that again, I’ll woop your ass,” She breathlessly threatens him. Seungcheol just smiles lovingly, “I won’t, it was just a scratch, see? I’m fine,” He assures the younger, Seungcheol looks behind Seunghee’s shoulder seeing his team with Jeonghan, Seokmin, and Minghao. “Hey guys,” He greets the rest, “How are you feeling?” Wonwoo asks, “Better,” he smiles, Seunghee who never actually pays attention before since she’s been worrying about Seungcheol’s state then realizes the new faces, she furrowed her brows beautifully as she points at Jeonghan’s direction, “Who are you?” She asks with a cold tone, Jeonghan just stand there feeling small over Seungcheol’s lover pointing at his direction. Seungcheol grabs her wrist calmly, “Seunghee…that’s not how you asks a newcomer,” He advises her, “That’s Jeonghan, Seokmin, Minghao, and you already know Jihoon,” Seunghee then just realizes the smaller male who’s standing behind Jun with a slight smile, “AH! Hi Jihoonie,” She greets him sweetly now. “Guys, this is Seunghee,” Seungcheol puts his hand on her back gently, “My sister,” he smiles.


	5. almost

Jeonghan laughs at himself for being jealous of Seungcheol’s sister. But hey, don’t get him wrong, she’s gorgeous and being Seungcheol’s half-sister won’t stop the fact that they look incredibly good together, as siblings or partner. 

After 3 days of bed rest, Seungcheol is already back on his feet even with the bandage on his thighs he still manages to sit with his team monitoring NCT. Turns out Seunghee sent by their parents to help him out here as Jonghyun seems like a mess. Apparently, even Scotland HQ hears about Jonghyun’s state. 

“Oppa,” a feminine voice called him from his daydreaming, “Yeah?” Looking at the girl who’s already sitting across him with curious eyes, “What do you think of my brother?” She asks, and Jeonghan almost choke on his food by the sudden question, “W-what?” He stutters from the younger question, “Seungcheol, What do you think about him?” She asks him while offering the older a glass of water as Jeonghan’s trying to swallow his food, “Uhm, why ask?” Seunghee shrugs while leaning back on her seat, “just asking,” Jeonghan raises his eye brows, “Well?” Seunghee asks again, “Well, your brother is…” he start off thinking about what to say next, “he’s a great leader. I have to give him that, he’s a considerate person, he always puts what others need before his, and…I don’t know, you’re his sister,” he said thinking the question is a bit ridiculous. But she nods anyway, “Oh, you’re coming to the party this Friday right?” She asks brightly now, Jeonghan nods, “We can’t really go anywhere besides here right? So yeah, I’ll show up,” Jeonghan grins, Seunghee smiles at his comment, “Nice, don’t forget the theme color its black and gold, See ya there Oppa!” She says leaving him alone seeing from the corner of her eyes that Seungcheol had already walk approaching their table. 

Jeonghan who just shook his head startled when Seungcheol put his tray of food in front of him, “That kid, I was about to sit here because you guys seem to talk about some interesting thing, the second I’m walking towards you, she’s leaving,” He said pouting to the younger, Jeonghan laughs, “It wasn’t that interesting,” He said defending Seunghee, “oh yeah? What were you talking?” Jeonghan plays with his food for a while, “u-uh about the party this Friday,” He said stuttering, Seungcheol just nods, “You’re coming?” Jeonghan asks him this time, “Yes of course, Seung-ah will kill me if I don’t show up,” Jeonghan laughs, “Yeah, she seems that way to me,” Seungcheol laughs along, “You know, she can control me more than my parents can,” he told Jeonghan to loosen the tense vibes. “Oh, how so?” the other asks interested by the fact his little sister can control ‘the Seungcheol’ everybody adores. “She’s always been my weakness, her pouts, it’s evil I hate it, I could never say no when she pouts at me,” He whines to the fact that his sister’s cute pout will always shake Seungcheol’s heart and do whatever the younger wants behind that pouts.   
Jeonghan finds it rather cute and adoring, a powerful man like him can turn all mushy over his little sister’s pout, “that’s cute,” he chuckles. Seungcheol smiles sheepishly, “Do you have siblings?” Jeonghan shake his head, “No, you’re lucky you have Seunghee,” He said to the older putting away his tray of food, Seungcheol smiles to himself while finishing his soup, “hm, She’s my happy little pills,” He said putting his tray of food aside too as he continues,  
“one time my dad had one night stand, this happened during his marriage with my mom, they’ve been fighting a lot they said, but it was just a one night stand you know, but he never expected that his one night stand, one day showed up in front of our house with a child saying that she’s his, my dad didn’t know what to do back then, he already has his own family, his relationship with my mom start to loosen up, then a child showed up, it almost feels like everything he had tried to save crumbling all over again,” he sighs finally looking at Jeonghan who’s already intrigued by the story, “but what amazed me the most was my mom seemed fine with it, she’s sad of course, I know she’s anxious about it but she suppressed the feeling because the reason behind Seunghee’s mother why they showed up in front of our house.” Jeonghan raises his brows, “What was her reason?”   
Seungcheol fidget his fingers, “she’s dying, she had leukemia, she’s afraid that after she died no one will take care of Seunghee so she was asking for my family to, you know,” Jeonghan nods, “Adopt her?” Seungcheol nods too, “It was awkward for me, at first, but as we grow up together we gotten closer, but my mom’s anxiety really did get her, she changed, they started to yell at each other again,” He frowns remembering the fights he heard when he was a child, “Seunghee always blames herself for their fights, she would cry herself to sleep,” he frowns deeper, “I-I hate seeing her sad, she’s always been the bubbly one, when my parents started fighting she becomes quitter, I feel sad, so that’s why whatever happened between my parents I decided I will always be by Seunghee’s side and so will she,” He smiles with teary eyes, Jeonghan thinks about how 7 years old Seungcheol who needs to deal that his parents fighting, his own mother’s hatred towards Seunghee, and all he ever wanted was a peaceful family, why can’t his mother loves Seunghee like he does? Jeonghan can’t help the warmth inside his chest after hearing the story. He is an incredible man, he smiles to himself.   
“That’s why I was so scared when they moved me to Seoul leaving Seunghee behind with my parents, I- I can’t, I don’t think losing my parents will be more hurtful than losing Seunghee,” Seungcheol admits, “Seunghee is the only thing I’ve ever have left when my parents started fighting and putting up a show as if they cared about us,” He lets a tear rolled down his cheek, Jeonghan unconsciously wipes them tenderly with a soft gaze in his eyes, trying to reassure the older that it’s okay now, Seunghee is here. Seungcheol smiles at the gesture, it tingles his heart that Jeonghan cares so much. “She’s here now,” Jeonghan assures him, “Yeah,” He breathes out the sighs he’s been holding. “Oh stop being sappy, it doesn’t suit you,” Jeonghan teases the older, he just laughs, and the silence fell, “Thank you for listening,” he smiles sincerely now, Jeonghan nods sheepishly because of the older’s beautiful smile. They sit there in silence until Hansol invites himself by their table and sit next to Seungcheol, “Hi Hyungs,” He greets both of them, they just nod at the sudden appearance, but seeing Hansol there Jun, Jihoon and Minghao quickly join them and they drown on their conversation. 

On their station there’s Wonwoo still with his eyeglasses and computers on, monitoring NCT activities, it’s been a week and there’s not much of lead for them. Seunghee walks approaching him with food as she drags a chair next to Wonwoo’s table and put 2 boxes of food, Wonwoo almost jumps in his seat. He looks up to Seunghee as she pushing away some stuff from his table to settle their foods. 

Her long hair pinned behind her ears showing some piercings she got when they were still reckless, Wonwoo’s mind quickly rushed back to their old times when they used to train together, sneaked out at night, hiding alcohol under their beds, drunkenly stargazing till they fell asleep and found by Seungcheol’s wrath, deep talk under the dim light of Wonwoo’s bed, or the time when Wonwoo broke his precious first love’s heart to save her from a further heartbreak losing him slowly since he’s moving to Seoul with Seungcheol. 

While his mind wondered back to their old times Seunghee clears her throat to catch Wonwoo’s attention back. “Won?” She asks, Wonwoo hums in response, “You should eat, everyone left for lunch already,” Wonwoo takes the food from Seunghee as he nods, “If no one’s here to monitor I’m afraid we might have missed something,” He explains the reason why he hasn’t left his station, Seunghee smiles, “You’re always so considerate,” Wonwoo laughs soflty, “Aren’t I always?” he teases Seunghee, she laughs along, “Yeah, I’m glad you don’t change that much,” she smiles softly, but Wonwoo knows there’s another meaning behind those words and that pains Wonwoo’s heart. “How you’ve been?” Wonwoo asks softly now looking at Seunghee’s face.

She’s gotten prettier, her plump pink lips remind him so much of Seungcheol but she’s also gotten skinnier seen from her sunken cheeks, though her hair, it’s still as beautiful as he remembers, her tan skin looks glowing with a simple smile on her lips. Seunghee didn’t dare to look up to Wonwoo as she feels his eyes bore to her side, “u-uhm, good, what about you?” She asks playing with her food, “Hell, you know how your brother gets when he’s not done with a mission, he always wants to get it done fast.” He said trying to act like they’re just merely old friends catching up with each other’s life so far, Seunghee snorts, “You’re close to him, you can always get a hold of him,” Wonwoo swallows his food first before answering, “Well yeah, but not as good as you though,” he smiles, Seunghee laughs freely, “Of course, I’m his little pumpkin, he’ll do whatever I want,” Wonwoo laughs remembering their old times again, “Remember when we used to beg him to drive us to that piercing shop to get you another piercing?” Seunghee laughs at the memories of them, “I had to pout so hard so he would say yes,” Wonwoo nods vigorously trying to suppress his laughs as they get harder, “Your pout has always been his weakness,” Seunghee pouts, “not the last time though, remember when you pierced my left ear?” She showed him her left ear with a silver star earing now, “Did it hurt?” Seunghee looks at him with the look of ‘are you fucking kidding me’ kind of look, Wonwoo laughs as he says sorry between his breathless laughs.  
While they were enjoying their time together the rest of the team had already piled in, Hansol who’s walking in front of everyone stopped by his track looking at the sight, Wonwoo laughing with a hint of rosy cheek, his eyes twinkles and Seunghee smiles looking at him. Mingyu almost bumps to Hansol, “What’s wrong?” Mingyu asks, as everyone now stop too behind Hnasol, “Have you ever seen Wonwoo hyung that happy?” He asks still looking at the two talking and laughing, Seungcheol peaks from behind then smile, “Should we leave them two then?” Seokmin whispers, Jeonghan shrugs looking at Seungcheol smiling like a proud father looking at his daughter, “Cheol?” He asks, “Ah yes,” He snaps back to reality walking in interrupting the two, Wonwoo and Seunghee quickly look at them, so Seunghee picks up their empty food and she leaves to throw it away. Seungcheol raises his brows to Wonwoo, “I see,” Seungcheol said teasing the younger, “What?” He asks back to his cold gaze, “Nothing,” Seungcheol smiles to himself. 

They’re going back to work with Seunghee compile all the group’s findings, Seungcheol sitting across Jeonghan’s with a knitted eyebrows, “Wonwoo-yah,” he calls out for his friend, the called name just peak his head next to his computer, “what?” Seungcheol waves his hand telling him to come over, “Did you know someone’s called Jaemin?” he asked the younger, Wonwoo stands next to his table before going back to his table grabs his tablet looking for some files, “Seung-ah, send me the background file of Na Jae Min,” Seunghee stands up as she send the file through the main big glass tablet, “Sent,” she said, Wonwoo reads it briefly, “He’s Lee Taeyong’s cousin, his long cousin actually, why?” Seungcheol knitted his brows even more, “I saw they’re preparing a passport and visa for someone named Jae Min but with a surname Lee,” Wonwoo know keens to the new lead, “Hm, so Lee Jae Min?” He asked, Seungcheol nods as he screenshot the picture and send it to Seunghee, “Pumpkin, I sent a picture,” Seunghee blushes at the nickname, sure Seungcheol calls her that many times but not when in front of almost everyone especially there are new recruits, Seokmin looks over to Seunghee and raises one of his brows, “Pumpkin huh?” He teases the older, “Shut up,” she hisses but with a rosy cheek, Seungcheol giggles at that. “Don’t be shy now, you’re the one who always acts like a baby,” Seunghee pouts while opening the file from her brother. Jeonghan watches the scene in front of him with a smile. 

The party so far is not bad, it’s not that pack up with people, but it’s full enough with some people he can interact with. It’s a good way for him to get new friends in Seoul HQ after all, he was talking with Mingyu, Seokmin and their new friends, Wonho and Minhyuk before Minhyuk cuts their conversations to ask, “I heard Choi Seunghee is back?” He questions curiously, “Uh- yeah, you know her?” Jeonghan asks the now intrigued male in front of him, “Oh who wouldn’t? She’s hot and amazing! Everyone would compete for her time,” he said dreamily, “Wonwoo will kill you,” Mingyu said with a bit of stern voice, but neither Wonho or Minhyuk bother the stern voice and wave their hands, “They were never together, it’s his lost to throw away a diamond,” Wonho said this time jokingly but Seokmin and Jeonghan sense the tense and stiffened shoulder of Mingyu hearing the two’s accusation. 

Wonwoo who never really likes party just stands there near the drink stations with his black skinny jeans and tuck out black shirt, a red cup with cheap beer in his hand as he listens to Minghao’s rants about how dumb Mingyu is, and well he couldn’t deny that his best friend is a dumbass sometimes, “And you know what that dumbass did this time?” Wonwoo looks at him with an ‘amuse me’ face, “He accidentally played KARA Sugar-Free while we were training! If it’s a real mission we would’ve been dead before the mission even starts,” he said almost giving up on how dumb and clumsy Mingyu can be sometimes. Wonwoo laughs at the story. 

Then as if it was a fucking Korean drama both Jeonghan and Wonwoo like to watch sometimes, there stands the Chois entering the party, Jeonghan and Wonwoo almost drop their drink by the sight, Choi Seungcheol in black skinny trousers and black tucked in shirt that hug his biceps just perfectly and even from there Jeonghan can see his well-toned chest, his hair parted a bit exposing his forehead, dear deities above if you’re seeing this, he is indeed your best creation ever existed, he’s so goddamn hot, Jeonghan knees wobble by the sight. Then there’s Choi Seunghee, she wears a short black flare jumpsuit with a very low cut chest that her cleavage seen a bit, though it’s covered by the gold necklaces around her neck, she pins up her hair messily and she looks breathtakingly stunning for Wonwoo, she still looks breathtakingly stunning. 

Feeling eyes on them Seunghee sheepishly follows where Seungcheol took her, to Mingyu and Hansol who’s sitting near the DJ. “Woah, noona, I almost dropped my jaw to the ground,” Hansol said complementing how good Seunghee looks, she smiles, “Thanks, Vernonie,” Mingyu grins, “dressing up for someone I see,” letting the older sits next to him as Seungcheol grabs some drinks for them. Seunghee raises one of her eyebrows, then Mingyu points at one of her gold necklace with an initial ‘W’. Seunghee didn’t even realize that she’s been wearing it too tonight. “A-ah, I never really take It off.” Mingyu and Hansol share a look before nodding and lets the topic pass as Seungcheol handed her a red cup, “It’s soda,” he said knowing how much a handful she is when she’s drunk. Seunghee pouts but takes the cup anyway. Seungcheol has already about to leave as Seunghee stops him, “Where are you going?” she said clutching on her brother’s sleeves, “I just need to say hi to some people,” he said smiling to his clingy baby sister, “I’ll be back,” he said tucking her strand of hair behind her ear. When Seungcheol left, Seunghee sits there listening to Hansol and Mingyu’s conversation God knows what they’re talking about. 

Feeling ignored and bored she decided to take a walk around and just to socialize, it’s been a long time since the last time she visited her brother. Walking to the drink station she grabs a new cup of beer, as she walks away but immediately stops when a hand taps her shoulder. A man with a black shirt that hangs loosely on his chest with a black and gold blazer smiles in front of her now, “Hey, uhm- you’re Seunghee?” He asks confidently, his breath smells like alcohol. “Uh- yeah, why?” He pushes his hair back a little, “I’m Wonho, just saying hi to the prettiest girl here,” he smirks trying to flirt but with droppy and alcohol breath Seunghee cringes by the approximate space between them. “Thanks, but I’m not interested,” she said about to leave before he stops her again catching her wrist, “Oh come on pretty, don’t you want me too?” he asks walking closer and Seunghee feels frightened by his aura and the way he looks at her as he travels his other hand along her arms with a sickening grins. She pushes him away only to get pulled back onto his chest as he wraps his arms around her waists, Seunghee being frighten is an understatement, she’s about to scream, how can no one sees them here, but quickly a force pulls Wonho from her and she’s shield with a petite body in front of her and his scent much more securing, he smells like wood and flower at the same time as she clutches on his sleeves. “Get the fuck away from her,” the man in front of her with a hiss. Wonho laughs, “I called dibs, go find other girls,” He said, the man balled his fists so hard, “She’s not anyone’s so fuck off.” Wonho is drunk so feeling annoyed by this man he charge forward but missed as he punch the air to his side, then the man’s friend came running, “Wonwoo hyung!” Minghao called, Wonwoo only looks at him before gesticulating him to find Seungcheol. 

Jeonghan laughs for whatever the older just said to him, he can’t remember what as his eyes droppingly stares at how the older’s dimples shows from the laughter. He’s so beautifully handsome, Jeonghan can’t help but stare. He’s always been the one who’s praised for his beauty, and he can’t lie that he is proud of it and often he even brags about it but here, he wouldn’t even dare as the man next to him is even more beautiful than the night sky he stares at night, his laughs softer than any ballads song he ever listened to, gosh, is Yoon Jeonghan finally fall in love with this man? He didn’t know too, but the booze clearly shut down every nerves inside of him as he drops his head on the older’s broad shoulder as he hums in response. “I like your laugh,” he said bluntly, Seungcheol stiffens for a second before he glances at the figure on his shoulder, “what else do you like about me?” He asks flirtingly, Jeonghan raises his brows, “don’t push it now, Choi,” Jeonghan said pretending to get annoyed when clearly a coy smile on his lips, Seungcheol shifts his sit so Jeonghan’s back lean on Seungcheol’s chest with his head lolling on the older’s crook of neck. Their position can stir up any rumors between them at that moment, but none of them care as alcohol had already take the two of them, “Well, for me, I like your smile,” Seungcheol said now drop his arms on the younger’s waist slightly, which Jeonghan doesn’t mind at all. “Not my eyes?” He frowns, “I have a really beautiful eyes they said,” He said proudly, Seungcheol chuckles, “Oh yeah? Let me see it then,” He challenges the younger. Jeonghan without thinking just look up from the older’s neck and his eyes widen with how little the space between them, he can feel Seungcheol’s mint breath fanning his face and that long-long lashes swept over the older’s high cheekbone. Jeonghan feels his heart stop for having the opportunity to see the older’s beauty this up close. Seungcheol on the other hand can smell Jeonghan’s lavender scent from the approximate. They don’t know which of them lean in first but Jeonghan swears he can feel how Seungcheol’s lips hovers just above his lips as he closes both of his eyes to wait for the older close the gap between them. But they were interrupted by Minghao exclaim not very gentle at them as they quickly pull away from each other like they just got electrocuted. “Hyung! Seunghee!” Minghao exclaims between his pants, Seungcheol just looked at him with full annoyance, Jeonghan just sit there with his red cheeks with his hands grip on Seungcheol’s arms. “What?” He said, “Seunghee, she was- just come with me please, she’s shook really bad,” he said pleadingly, Seungcheol hearing the name of his sister quickly awaken and alarmed. He and Jeonghan quickly stand up and follow Minghao.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll update the next chapter by the end of this week


End file.
